Mind Games
by Vampsforever12ty
Summary: What happens when Sarah moves to a mysterious new town where all is not as it seems? Will she survive in this dangerous new world filled with vampires? Will she find love or will the forces of evil drag her down?


**A/N: Heyy this is my first story so be nice. i need constructive criticism and if i don't get any i wont upload anymore of the story- cue evil laugh- i am also a really lazy writer so bare with me :)**

Chapter One: Moving in.

I smelt the new paint first, and it hit me as I walked through the door, this was real, this was happening. I had been in a haze since Detroit, doing all the usual things but never thinking about the move. I suppose it was a defense really don't think about it and it won't happen, ha that had worked. I was gonna hate it here I didn't care what my mom said about fresh starts and new beginnings I liked my old life I had friends I was popular I had a boyfriend, oh god I was going to miss them. And why? All because of my moms great taste in guys, she has to pick the losers the lowlifes that treat us like shit, well she really picked a winner this time- Craig Burns the homicidal maniac who decided it would be fun to carve me up in front of my mom. So we left, had him locked up first obviously but then ran scared. It wasn't like he was getting out anytime soon but still. That was a year ago. I was still bitter. Worse I was afraid. But I was as stubborn as my dad and wouldn't show anyone how scared I truly was of that man. I laid down the box I was carrying and huffed. The house we'd chosen was big, four bedrooms open plan living room kitchen dining area and two bathrooms. It was great. And I hated it. I was determined to hate it.

I finally finished putting all my boxes into my room and wandered over to the kitchen where my mom was sorting cutlery and starting supper.

"Hey Sar, you done with the boxes?" she asked cheerfully

"Yeah basically but I still don't want to be here" I said reminding her _again_

"I know and I'm not discussing it. So what do you want to eat, I have the local pizza menu" she sang the last bit dangling the bright red menu in front of me.

"Eergh whatever I don't care Parmesan maybe"

"Fine with me, I'll call them." She dialed the number and started rattling off our order adding things she knew I would never eat I mean garlic sauce, really?

I took a moment to really look at my mom, light honey colored hair big heavily lashed chocolate eyes, the slightest laughter lines around her eyes and mouth just adding to her beauty. I wished I could look like her, I was more like my dad; unruly dark hair fell around my face in soft waves contrasting with my deep blue eyes. My eyes are an extremely deep dark blue, my mom would swear to her grave they where purple, like bright purple until my first birthday; I don't believe her. The only advantage of my eyes was I could stare people down like crazy. My mom was off the phone by now and giving me the look; the one that meant she was about to ask me to do something I didn't want to do. It was like she was steeling herself for a fight.

"Sarah."

"Mother."

"The pizza place have had their car stolen would you be a dear and walk to El Pintos?"She said it all in a rush and winced waiting for my reply

"Fine where is it" Sometimes I didn't want to push it and I felt guilty about not talking the entire drive.

She didn't say a word just handed me the menu with the map printed on the back. I immediately found our street seeing as it was the longest road in Huntsville and saw that it was only a few blocks to the pizza place. I grabbed my bag and walked into the early evening air.

The entire town was dusty, which wasn't odd as we were in the desert, the whole place was different hues of brown and amber as a result of the suns constant battering. Old English style buildings with pointed roofs and Gothic stone sculptures lined the streets save the few modern businesses and houses. Once I got to the pizza place which resembled an old diner I was given my order immediately with several apologies about the car by a nice brown and silver haired middle aged Italian couple. I left quickly. I didn't want to know these people I was busy hating this place.

It was darker on the way back, the Gothic buildings turned sinister. Every doorway became a viscous maw ready to consume flesh. I was creeping myself out. I quickened my pace. This was ridiculous. The thought didn't stop me looking over my shoulder. As I turned into my street my heart sped even further, the street lamps where farther apart and two where out. I would have to walk through pitch dark patches. I could practically feel eyes on me as I sped through the dark. I heard the blood pounding in my ears and my breath ragged and short as I sprinted, was that a pair of footsteps following me? When did I start running? I rushed up to my house and slammed the door behind me breathing hard. It was only a few hours later when I realized it should never have been so dark and I shouldn't have been so afraid; I couldn't help it though it was like instinct. I was never afraid of the dark even when Craig was at large. This town was weird.

**Soooooooo. Did you like it? TELL ME! i will upload the next chapter soon because this one was quite boring. Tell me what you would like me to improve. Also do you want these authors notes or do they take something away from the flow of the story? Is the chapter length okay? Details plz XD **


End file.
